Love Never Comes Easy
by Still Struggling
Summary: What comes easy won't last long, and what lasts long won't come easy. KakaSaku. ObiSaku. DLDR. ReadEnjoyReview.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love Never Comes Easy**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Obito**

 **Type: Multiple Chapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Warnings: KakaSaku, ObitoSaku, HighSchool!Verse, Slow Build/ Burning.**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 _Everyting is hard before it is easy_ _—_ _Goethe_

 **::::**

 **1**

"Intoleransi laktosa."

Sakura mengangguk. "Intoleransi laktosa."

Shizune bersandar pada punggung kursi, menimbulkan bunyi berderit. Wajahnya setengah bingung, setengah geli. "Bagaimana kau bisa … selama hampir tiga tahun ini …"

"Pengalaman? Insting?" Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Mencoba semua makanan yang disediakan, lalu mencatatnya jika ada di antara makanan atau minuman yang kucoba bisa menimbulkan alergi."

Shizune mengangguk, menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan kagum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu koki sekolah—"

"Tidak usah, dok," potong Sakura cepat. "Jangan korbankan tiga ratus siswa demi diriku."

"Kau baik sekali, Haruno. Tapi bukan itu maksudku." Shizune tergelak membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Dia lalu melanjutkan, "Kau akan tinggal di klinik selama dua hari …" Terdengar erangan pelan dari Sakura tapi Shizune tak berhenti. "Dan aku akan memberitahu koki sekolah untuk memberikan makanan yang tidak mengandung susu selama kau ada di klinik."

"Aku bisa minum Yakult. Dan _yoghurt,_ " kata Sakura lagi dan dia tersenyum saat Shizune mencatatnya di kertas.

"Ada lagi?"

" _Yoghurt_ semua rasa." Sakura menyeringai. "Oh, bisa aku minta _cheesecake_?"

"Itu mengandung susu, Haruno."

" _Please? Just one slice? I can tolerate it, you know._ " Sakura memasang mata bulat terang bercahaya pada dokter wanita itu, membuatnya menghela napas.

" _Fine._ " Shizune kembali mencatat. "Omong-omong, kenapa hari ini kau bisa kecolongan?" Dia mengingat bagaimana gadis tahun akhir itu mendatangi kliniknya sambil memegang perut dan wajah memerah. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah wajah memerah Sakura saat itu akibat mulas atau malu karena telah mengeluarkan gas saat pelajaran jam pertama berlangsung.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawah lalu bercerita, "Hari pertama tahun ketiga, dok. Aku terlalu menikmati libur panjang hingga tak sadar kalau hari ini harus kembali ke sekolah. _I just grabbed everything when breakfast at home._ _Eat everything and then … here I am._ "

Shizune mengernyit. Apa orang tua Haruno tahu jika putri mereka menderita intoleransi laktosa? Kalau mereka tahu, kenapa mereka menyediakan makanan yang mengandung susu? "Apa orang tuamu tahu?"

"Tentu saja, dok. _In this case,_ aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Penyakitku atau nafsu makanku yang begitu besar." Sakura tertawa lepas, sama sekali terlihat tak merasa terbebani dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Shizune lalu menyatukan jari-jemarinya di atas meja, kali ini berbicara serius. "Lain kali, berikan aku catatan milikmu mengenai makanan atau minuman yang bisa kau konsumsi, oke? Supaya aku bisa mengontrolmu saat di sekolah."

"Oke," sahut Sakura singkat sebelum memegang abdomennya kembali dengan wajah meringis. "Kurasa … aku …"

"Masuk ke toilet, Haruno. _Go!"_

" _I'm sorry, doc!_ " Sakura menghambur ke toilet, menutupnya dengan cepat dan klinik kembali hening.

Shizune berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil gaun putih selutut bermotif polkadot lalu meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur yang akan ditempati Haruno. Dia menarik napas panjang sambil menggeleng tak percaya jika gadis itu menyembunyikan penyakitnya selama hampir tiga tahun bersekolah di Acadia. Dia membayangkan bagaimana gadis itu harus memilah-milah apa yang bisa dan tak bisa dikonsumsi saat jam makan siang berlangsung. Apa Haruno pernah sarapan di sekolah, ya?

Pintu toilet terbuka dan Haruno keluar dengan wajah lega sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Shizune lalu menunjuk tempat tidur dan menyuruh gadis itu mengganti pakaian. "Beristirahatlah. Aku mau menemui koki sekolah dan memberikan catatan ini. Ada yang perlu kau tambahkan?"

Tirai hijau toska terbuka. Sakura sudah berganti pakaian dan kini duduk di tepi tempat tidur, kedua kaki menggantung dan berayun-ayun ringan. "Boleh aku minta teh pekat? Itu bisa meringankan sakit perutku." Shizune mengangguk. Sebelum tangannya mencapai gagang pintu, Haruno kembali berkata dengan seringai di bibirnya, " _Don't forget one slice cheesecake, doc!_ "

Mendengarnya, Shizune hanya menggeleng sambil mengacungkan salah satu ibu jarinya dan menutup pintu dari luar. Kini yang terdengar hanya suara detak jam. Saking sunyinya, Sakura bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri bergema di dalam kepalanya. Menarik napas panjang, dia lalu mengangkat kedua lutut, mendekapnya ke dada dengan kedua tangan sebelum menempelkan dahinya di sana dan mengerang pelan. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin menangis mengingat kejadian di dalam kelas tadi. Bagaimana tubuh bagian bawahnya mengeluarkan gas, membuat seisi kelas yang tadinya hening mendengar penjelasan Profesor Sarutobi, kasak kusuk seketika mencari-cari asal aroma tak menyenangkan itu.

Sakura merasa semua tatapan tertuju padanya, dan dengan gerakan cepat mengalahkan kilat menyambar di langit, meninggalkan ransel dan bukunya, Sakura keluar dari kelas, berlari secepat mungkin menuju klinik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tirai di sebelahnya tersingkap membuat mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. _Oh shit._ Dia tidak tahu ternyata ada orang lain bersamanya di dalam klinik. Dokter Shizune tidak memberitahunya jika ada orang lain di dalam klinik. Rasanya Sakura ingin tenggelam saja di tempat tidur saat ini.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara itu lagi ketika Sakura tak menjawab.

Sakura menggeleng pelan sebelum mengangkat wajah dengan mata yang agak sembab, menoleh ke samping kanan untuk menemukan Uchiha menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit. Pria itu tengah bersandar di dinding sewarna magnolia dengan sebuah buku tebal terbuka di pangkuannya. Dia memakai gaun yang sama dengan Sakura dan tubuhnya tertutup selimut dari pinggul hingga ke bawah. Rambutnya tampak mencuat ke segala arah dan kulit tan-nya terlihat lebih muda dari biasanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Alis Uchiha terangkat sebelah.

"Aku sakit."

"Aku juga sakit."

Sakura memutar sepasang bola mata hijaunya. "Aku tidak melihat Profesor sakit."

Uchiha lalu menyingkap selimutnya, memperlihatkan perban putih yang melilit pergelangan kaki kanannya. "Terkilir saat turun gunung semalam."

"Turun gunung? _Sir,_ kau membuatnya terdengar seperti kaubertapa selama bertahun-tahun di atas sana." Sakura lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _So … did you heard?_ "

Uchiha mengangguk. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menguping tapi suara kalian cukup keras. Membaca pun tak cukup mengalihkan perhatianku. Mungkin lain kali aku harus meminta Shizune menambah dosis obat tidur."

Sakura menatap Profesor muda yang mengisi mata pelajaran Sejarah itu. Dengan rambut hitam legam sewarna kayu eboni serta serta sepasang mata sekelam malam yang rasa-rasanya bisa menembus pikiran, Sakura mengakui jika Profesor Uchiha _is hot. Yeah, he's a hot teacher._ Bagaimana para siswi berkumpul ketika Profesor Uchihamelakukan _wall climbing,_ bersorak dari bawah atau sekedar mengagumi otot bisepnya yang berkontraksi saat menjangkau poin demi poin hingga tiba di puncak. Entah sadar dengan reputasinya yang tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja, Uchiha justru menyeringai dari atas sana sambil melambai, membuat beberapa siswi pingsan hingga membuat Kepala Sekolah khawatir berlebihan, menganggap Acadia Boarding School dilanda kesurupan masal. _Yeah, totally fainted, swear to God._ _Oh, don't forget he has a fine ass, too._

Sakura menggeleng pelan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Bukan karena perutnya mulas kembali tapi karena pikirannya yang menjalar ke mana-mana. Berdua saja dengan Profesor Uchiha di klinik, berharap-harap cemas dalam hati agar dia tidak mengeluarkan gas lagi. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi—Sakura menepuk-nepuk perutnya—dia bisa malu setengah mati dan memilih untuk tak bersekolah lagi di sini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Miss_ Haruno?"

" _Yeah, I'm fine._ Hanya membayangkan reaksi mereka saat tahu Profesorada di sini."

"Aku tidak sepopuler itu, _Miss_ Haruno," ujar Uchiha sambil tertawa. "Aku hanya guru Sejarah yang bagi sebagian besar orang adalah mata pelajaran yang cukup membosankan. _It means I'm boring._ "

"Sejarah tidak membosankan! Kau tidak membosankan!" kata Sakura cepat membuat salah satu alis Uchiha terangkat tak percaya. "Ma-maksudku, uh, Sejarah tidak membosankan." _Kalau yang mengajar adalah dirimu._ Tapi dia menahan kalimat itu di lidahnya dan berkata, "Aku lebih memilih Sejarah dibanding Seni Lukis."

"Benarkah?" Kali ini kedua alis Profesor Uchiha naik cukup tinggi hampir mencapai garis rambutnya. "Profesor Yuhi pasti kecewa mendengarmu."

"Itu kalau kau memberitahunya." Bahu Sakura mengedik dan Profesor muda di sebelahnya kembali tertawa.

" _Your secret safe with me._ " Uchiha mengerling dan hal itu membuat wajah Sakura berasap seperti air ketel yang mendidih. Dan momen itu tiba, tidak diharapkan, membuat Sakura terbakar dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut saat tubuhnya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan gas.

Sakura mengutuk dirinya, mengutuk situasinya sekarang. Mengutuk keberadaan Obito Uchiha yang menatapnya dengan mengerjap-ngerjap. Dia menunggu pria muda itu menertawainya. "Jangan tertawa," ujarnya cepat.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Uchiha memasang tampang polos.

"Sungguh, jangan tertawa." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Miss?_ Menertawai muridku sendiri? Itu hal yang sangat tidak bijak untuk dilakukan seorang pengajar." Uchiha menutup buku yang sedari tadi diabaikannya, meletakkannya di atas nakas lalu bergerak untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur menghadap Sakura. " _You know your secret is safe with me._ "

" _It's not that secret anymore._ " Sakura berujar lirih.

"Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang intoleransi laktosa yang kau derita." Suara Uchiha terdengar lembut dan renyah di saat bersamaan membuat Sakura menengadah padanya. "Lagipula setiap orang punya rahasia."

" _Highschool is suck._ " Sakura menghela napas.

" _Highschool is suck._ " Uchiha kembali menyeringai saat berkata, "Tinggal setahun dan kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Kau bilang kalau punya rahasia."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Uchiha kembali mengangkat selimutnya sebelum bergelung di bawahnya dengan sangat pelan, menghindari pergelangan kakinya agar tak banyak bergerak.

"Hei, kausudah tahu rahasiaku _._ " Sakura mengerutkan hidung.

" _You tell me nothing._ Kebetulan saja aku ada di tempat dan waktu yang tepat." Uchiha tergelak membuat Sakura mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

 _Obito Uchiha sama sekali tidak membosankan._ Sakura memutuskan dalam hati. _Dia hanya tidak tahu atau tidak sadar dengan reputasinya di kalangan para siswi di sekolah ini._ Dan saat ini, entahlah, Sakura cukup menikmati percakapan mereka. "Kalau aku keluar dari sini, begitu pun dirimu, bolehkah kita makan siang bersama?" Entah dari mana keberaniannya datang hingga Sakura tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu. "Uh, maksudku makan siang …"

" _Sure."_ Uchiha tersenyum. Lalu tangannya meraih buku di atas nakas, membawanya kembali ke pangkuan dan berkata, "Kau bisa mencariku di perpustakaan saat jam makan siang. _Have a rest, Miss_ Haruno."

Sakura berbinar mendengarnya lalu berujar, " _Thank you, Sir!"_ Uchiha mengangguk sekali lalu menutup tirai miliknya. Dengan senyuman masih tersungging di bibir mungilnya, Sakura menatap jam dinding. Sebentar lagi pergantian jam pelajaran lalu jam istirahat. Sambil menunggu kedatangan dokter Shizune, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan membuat _doddles_ di halaman paling belakang dari buku tulisnya. Saat rasa bosan menghinggapinya, dia mulai membuat daftar makan siang yang akan dibawanya saat bertemu dengan Profesor Uchiha, dan hal itu membuat senyumnya makin lebar.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

Pertama kali membuat **ObiSaku** , jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak/ kurang berkenan. Tapi saya pastikan, fic ini adalah **KakaSaku** , as usual #grin. Tapi untuk sampai ke sana, kita akan melewati proses yang cukup panjang, karena _Love Never Comes Easy, right?_

 _Don't forget to leave a trace of Reviews, fav/ foll._

 _Have a nice day, everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love Never Comes Easy**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Obito**

 **Type: Multiple Chapter**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Warnings: KakaSaku, ObitoSaku, HighSchool!Verse, Boarding School, Slow Build/ Burning.**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 _ **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**_

 **::::**

 **2**

"Mengubah dunia bukanlah tugas satu orang, karena pada dasarnya kita terlahir berbeda untuk satu alasan. Pemikiran-pemikiran kreatif mengimpikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan baru, masa depan baru, teknologi baru … "

Sakura menguap lebar di kursinya, di deretan paling belakang dekat dengan pintu keluar. Semua murid Acadia tengah berkumpul di Aula untuk Obrolan Rabu, mendengar presentase dari Neji Hyuuga, Prefek Senior, yang mungkin saja bisa memberi inspirasi atau pengetahuan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sakura mengerutkan hidung. Obrolan Rabu? Ini lebih seperti diskusi tingkat tinggi mengenai dunia utopia. Sebuah dunia yang ada dalam kepala Hyuuga tentang kedamaian. _Huh_. Sakura mendengus. Dunia tidak akan pernah damai selama perang masih berkecamuk di mana-mana. Lagipula kata 'damai' tak akan terasa maknanya jika tak ada perang tercipta. Bagaimana manusia bisa merasakan 'damai' jika 'perang' tak pernah ada?

 _Kalau begitu aku akan menciptakan perang._ Sakura tertawa dalam hati. _Perang makanan, mungkin? Pertama-tama, aku akan membuang setiap gelas susu yang disediakan di sini, mwahahahaha!_ Seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang dengan gulungan kertas, membuatnya menoleh dan tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri saat melihat Profesor Uchiha berdiri menjulang dengan tatapan menatap lurus ke panggung, meski salah satu sudut bibirnya berkedut ringan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Ms. Haruno?" bisik Profesor muda, membuat Sakura kembali menoleh ke depan dengan gerakan cepat.

"Bukan apa-apa, Profesor," sahut Sakura lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata hijaunya melirik kiri dan kanan, pada murid-murid yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Dia pun bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Bagaimana kakimu, Profesor?"

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Profesor Uchiha.

Sakura menatap Prefek Senior mereka masih memberikan presentase, membuat rasa kantuknya menjadi, berbanding terbalik dengan para siswi yang menatap lekat dengan bibir terbuka pada Hyuuga di atas panggung. Saat salah satu Profesor yang menemani Hyuuga membuka sesi pertanyaan, Sakura menoleh kembali pada Profesor Uchiha.

"Apa aku boleh keluar sekarang, Profesor?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan memelas.

"Untuk apa?" Salah satu alis Profesor Uchiha terangkat. "Obrolan Rabu belum selesai."

"Obrolan? Ini lebih seperti diskusi. Lagipula aku tak suka dengan penganannya."

"Ah," decak Profesor muda saat menyadari 'susu' adalah penganan wajib saat Obrolan Rabu berlangsung. Dia lalu membungkuk sedikit dan berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Ini sudah jam makan siang. Kau bisa mencariku di perpustakaan."

Melalui sudut mata, Sakura mendapati punggung Profesor Uchiha menghilang di balik pintu keluar terdekat dengan kaki pincang. Sakura memandang ke depan lagi, menatap sesi tanya jawab lalu menarik napas panjang. _Fuck it._ Obrolan Rabu tidak memiliki sistem absensi. Sakura mengeratkan ranselnya ke dada dan mengendap-endap keluar Aula seperti kucing.

 **.**

Sakura melangkah masuk ke perpustakaan dan aroma buku langsung memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Dia melewati meja resepsionis, berjalan di antara rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu _cedar_ berwarna gelap dan dipernis, meninggalkan kesan kuat dan lembut dalam sekali sentuh.

Sakura mencari-cari sosok Profesor muda menemukannya tengah duduk dekat jendela. Sakura menghampiri Profesor Uchiha dengan langkah ringan. " _May I_?"

Profesor Uchiha mengangkat wajah dari bacaannya dan tersenyum tipis. " _Sure._ "

Sakura menarik kursi dan menghenyakkan bokongnya di sana. Ransel hitamnya diletakkan di kursi di sebelahnya. "Sedang baca apa, Prof?"

"Arsitektur jaman Abad Pertengahan," sahut Profesor Uchiha sambil membuka lembaran buku dengan jemari panjangnya. "Kau sudah lulus 'kan?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan mengambil studi Arsitektur 03 kalau belum lulus Arsitektur 01."

" _Good._ " Profesor Uchiha berkata singkat lalu bertopang dagu. "Kau membawa makan siang?"

"Ah, iya! Maaf, aku lupa." Sakura tertawa malu lalu meraih ranselnya dan membongkar isinya untuk menarik keluar kotak makan siang. Dia meletakkan _Tupperware_ di tengah meja dan membuka tutupnya.

"Ini tidak seperti makan siang di sekolah kita." Profesor muda menatap isi kotak makan siang.

"Memang bukan," seringai Sakura. "Aku membuatnya."

Profesor Uchiha bergumam pelan.

"Aku murid reguler, Profesor, jadi aku punya banyak waktu." Sakura mengingatkan Profesor Uchiha. Murid reguler adalah murid yang tak harus tinggal di asrama selama bersekolah. Faktornya adalah karena tempat tinggal Sakura yang dekat dengan Acadia Boarding School, cukup naik bis sekitar 15 menit. Tapi kadang jika sedang banyak tugas, Sakura memilih untuk menginap di asrama, di salah satu _guest room_ yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Sakura lalu mengeluarkan sendok. "Ayo, Profesor. Cobalah."

"Oke." Uchiha meraih sendok dan mengambil sepotong omlet berwarna hijau kekuningan. Dia tersenyum saat mengunyahnya. " _So good. What's the green stuff?"_

Sakura menyeringai. "Peterseli dan dandelion."

"Kau membuatnya sendiri? _Holy. That tastes good._ "

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu, merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri tapi juga sedikit malu untuk menunjukkannya. "Aku merebus peterseli dan dandelion bersamaan selama beberapa menit lalu mengirisnya. Mudah."

"Ini enak."

"Terima kasih, Profesor." Rona merah menyebar di pipi Sakura.

"Kau juga makan." Uchiha menyodorkan sendoknya ke arah bibir Sakura, dengan potongan kecil omlet pada ujungnya, membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu memerah mengalahkan warna rambutnya.

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Sakura membuka bibir mungilnya dan mulai mengunyah. Dia tersenyum pada Profesor muda yang kini menutup buku, menggesernya ke samping. Sakura kini memegang sendok dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan secara bergantian. Profesor Uchiha tampak tak keberatan jika mereka makan satu sendok jadi tak ada masalah. Dan jujur saja, bukan kesengajaan Sakura lupa membawa sendok lain.

Sakura menatap Profesor Uchiha mengunyah lahap makan siang buatannya dan tersenyum. Pria itu tampak kekanak-kanakan dengan mata hitam berkilat namun di saat bersamaan terlihat memesona. Bagaimana mungkin Profesor Uchiha tidak menyadari efek magnet yang dimilikinya? Membuat para gadis remaja berteriak diam-diam saat Profesor muda berjalan di koridor-koridor sekolah? Membuat para gadis remaja memilih berkeliaran setelah jam malam aktif hanya untuk diberi detensi oleh Profesor Uchiha yang sedang patroli? Sakura belum pernah melakukan semua itu. Untuk urusan sekolah, bisa dikatakan Sakura adalah murid yang cukup berprestasi dan penurut serta tak banyak tingkah. Jika dia harus menginap di _guest room,_ maka Sakura memastikan dirinya benar-benar ada di dalam untuk beristirahat atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, Profesor?" Entah kenapa Sakura menanyakan hal itu. Sudah tiga tahun terakhir ini, Sakura belum pernah melihat Profesor Uchiha meninggalkan asrama. "Ah, maksudku, apa kau punya seseorang yang menunggumu di rumah?"

Uchiha meraih sekotak _yoghurt_ dan meneguknya melalui pipet. "Ya. Aku punya seseorang yang menungguku di rumah. Tapi aku hanya bisa menemuinya saat libur Natal atau libur semester."

Tentu saja Sakura tak pernah melihat Profesor Uchiha meninggalkan asrama, karena Sakura dan murid lain juga sedang libur panjang. "Dia pasti wanita yang cantik," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa meski dalam hati sengatan rasa kecewa menusuknya. Memiliki rasa suka terhadap pria yang 12 tahun lebih tua dan seorang Profesor muda di sekolah, membuat Sakura merasa tak berdaya saat mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Aku tidak bilang dia adalah wanita." Profesor Uchiha tampak menahan tawa.

"Oh?"

" _Not she but he. That someone is my brother._ "

Sakura menyadari kesalahannya. Dua kali. Sekujur tubuhnya sekali lagi memerah untuk yang kesekian kali. "Maafkan aku, Profesor!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Uchiha mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sakura meraih _yoghurt_ rasa stroberi dan meminumnya untuk mengalihkan rasa gugup. Sepertinya dia harus diam saja saat ini, takut-takut jika salah mengambil kesimpulan lagi. Meski sadar bahwa Profesor Uchiha dengan sangat jelas tak marah padanya. Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Sakura menggigil merasakan embusan angin yang berasal dari pantai. Musim gugur sudah di depan mata. Acadia, yang berdiri kokoh dengan pantai yang terhubung langsung oleh Samudera Hindia, serta pegunungan sebagai latar belakang, membuat udara dingin datang begitu cepat. Sakura menoleh kembali pada Profesor Uchiha dan menemukan tatapan mereka bertubrukan. Sakura mengerjap. _Apa dia memerhatikanku dari tadi?_

"Kau kedinginan." Kalimat dari Uchiha terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

" _Yeah …_ " Sakura mengusap-usap lengannya yang telanjang. Dia memerhatikan tubuh Profesor Uchiha yang tertutup _sweater_ rajut berwarna abu-abu. Warna yang membosankan tapi terlihat gagah di tubuh Uchiha, yang kata teman-teman Sakura, adalah salah satu spesimen sempurna di kalangan pria. _Poor man, dia tidak tahu dirinya begitu diidolakan seantero sekolah._

"Kau harus mengenakan jaket atau _sweater_ mulai sekarang. Semester baru dimulai. Jangan sampai kau sakit. Kehilangan dua hari itu sudah cukup buruk," ujar Uchiha dengan suara dalam dan mata yang melekat pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Profesor," angguk Sakura. Meletakkan kotak _yoghurt-_ nya, dia lalu memberanikan untuk bertanya hal yang beberapa menit lalu muncul di benaknya. "Apa tadi Profesor memerhatikanku?"

"Ya," ujar Uchiha tanpa nada bersalah.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini dengan murid-muridku." Profesor Uchiha bersandar pada punggung kursi, mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya dan tertawa. "Denganmu, aku bisa mengobrol apa adanya, tanpa mata pelajaran terlibat. Kau satu-satunya orang di sekolah ini yang tahu aku punya adik laki-laki."

Ada rasa bangga menyelinap masuk dalam hati Sakura, menjalar di setiap nadinya. Mendengar Profesor muda itu tertawa saja sudah membuat tubuhnya menghangat. Oh, dia bahkan tak butuh _sweater_ atau jaket jika berada di dekat Profesor Uchiha. "Terima kasih, Profesor."

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

Tatapan mereka kembali bertubrukan.

 _Apakah aku merasa nyaman berada di dekat Profesor Uchiha?_ "Kau tahu, Profesor, di sekolah ini, selain dr. Shizune, kau adalah orang yang tahu aku punya intoleransi laktosa."

"Aku merasa sangat spesial," ujar Profesor muda dengan nada datar tapi sesungguhnya dia bercanda.

Di bawah meja, Sakura menyentuh ujung sepatu kulit milik Profesor Uchiha dengan sepatu keds-nya, membuat pria itu menatapnya lekat. Lagi. "Hei. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini kalau aku tidak nyaman bersama Profesor."

Profesor Uchiha berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Poni hitam yang jatuh menutupi salah satu alisnya membuat wajah tan itu semakin tampan. "Jadi … " ujarnya pelan. "Apa kita berteman sekarang?"

"Mhmm. Teman." Sakura menyengir lalu menginjak sepatu Profesor muda dan pria itu langsung melakukan hal yang sama membuat keduanya tergelak. _Oke, jadi aku bisa mengubah dunia dimulai dengan perang injak sepatu bersama Profesor Uchiha._

"SSSHHH!"

Desisan keras berasal dari resepsionis, menggema ke seluruh ruangan perpustakaan, menyuruh mereka untuk segera menutup mulut. Keduanya langsung tersenyum dengan mulut terkatup meski kaki mereka masih bermain di bawah meja. Masih tersisa waktu 15 menit istirahat makan siang dan keduanya menghabiskan waktu dalam tenang, saling menemani dalam pelukan rasa nyaman.

 **::::**

 **TBC**

 **::::**

 **A/N** : Maaf aku baru kembali. Lappi ku rusak total setelah delapan tahun menemani. Harus dibongkar buat ambil HD dan LCD-nya saja. Tapi … _I've got a new lappie, yaay!_ Jadi bisa lanjutkan fic-fic yang udah tertunda. Thanks atas penantiannya.


End file.
